


Let's Tell Your Friends

by justaboringfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaboringfangirl/pseuds/justaboringfangirl
Summary: Draco is ready to tell Harry's friends about their relationship





	Let's Tell Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it is kind of bad but I hope you enjoy

Draco and Harry were lounging in the room of requirement, reading and lazily kissing like they do most days after classes. Draco had been thinking about telling people about him and Harry for a few weeks now and he finally came to the conclusion that he was ready.

“Harry,” Draco whispered breaking the comfortable silence. Harry hummed in response showing Draco he was listening. “I think I’m ready to tell people about us.”

“Really?” Harry sat up from his position.

“Yeah, but I think we should start with your friend since they may be a little more accepting,” Draco stated.

Eventually they decided on telling Harry’s friends tomorrow after their last class in the room of requirements. Harry ended up leaving an hour later to go to the gryffindor common room to talk to his friends.

Draco didn’t get much sleep that night anticipating what was going to happen to tomorrow. He was nervous but also happy to finally tell people that the great Harry Potter was his even if was only Harry’s friends who knew. 

It was Draco’s last class and no matter how hard he tried he could not concentrate on the lesson. His leg was moving rapidly and he could not stop fidgeting with his pencil. Draco practically ran out of class as it was dismissed. He and Harry met in the hallway so that they could go together. When they walked into the room Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch holding hands and talking fondly. They looked up when they heard them come in.

“Harry what do you need to tell us,” Hermione paused when she noticed Draco standing behind Harry, “Harry, why is Malfoy here?”

“That’s kind of what I needed to talk to you about,” Harry said hesitantly. Hermione nodded at him signaling for him to continue. “Remember how I told you I was bisexual?” Ron and Hermione nodded. “Well umm … uhh,” Harry was a stuttering mess.

“For Merlin’s sake Harry,” Draco exclaimed he turn to Ron and Hermione, “Me and Harry are dating.

Ron’s jaw dropped and Hermione looked surprised. Ron turned his head to look at Harry.

“Harry is this true are you dating Malfoy?” Ron questioned.

“Yeah it’s true we have been dating for a year, he makes me happy and I love him,” Harry said as Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s.

“You’ve been dating for a year and you are just telling us now!” Ron exclaimed, “Harry I don’t care who you date but you could have told us earlier, sure Malfoy is a prat but if he makes you happy then we are okay with you dating him.”

“Harry we love you no matter what and we are always here for you, as for you Mal- Draco we accept you too and since you are dating our best friend maybe we can try to be friends and put our pasts behind us,” Hermione said 

“I’d be willing to try and get along,” Draco told them.

After that Draco and Ron were sharing funny stories about Harry, and Draco was discussing academics and other things Harry didn’t care about with Hermione. Harry just watched them smiling happy that his boyfriend and his best friends were getting along so well. He absent mindedly started stroking Draco’s hair. Draco put his hand on Harry’s thigh looking at him and smiling. Ron and Hermione had started talking about something so Harry and Draco got lost in each other. Suddenly the conversation stopped. Harry looked away from Draco to see what was going on. Hermione and Ron were gazing at them fondly.

“You guys are cute,” Hermione stated.

Draco blushed and looked and the floor. Harry tilted Draco’s head up and kissed him softly, Draco melted into his touch. For a second they forgot there was other people there until Ron started making gagging noises.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Ron groaned.

“Hey! I have to deal with you and ‘Mione cooing over each other constantly this is payback,” Harry told him. Ron went to say something else but Hermione elbowed him. 

“I think we’ll let you to love birds have some peace,” Hermione said while standing up pulling Ron up with her. They left leaving the two boys to themselves.


End file.
